Promotional systems provide promotions associated with merchants to consumer devices through various electronic communication channels such as email, application alert, webpage, text message, among other things. The effectiveness of promotional offers can depend on factors such as the relevance of the offers to the locations of the consumer, or the redemption locations of the promotional offers. In this regard and others as discussed herein, areas for improving current techniques have been identified.